My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox
''The My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour ''Is A Crossover Movie Between "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic" & "Sega & Nintendo" Created By SonicHeroesX, When Two Worlds Collide In The Multiverse. This Crossover Is Base After MLP Season 4 Being Released & It'll Be Coming Soon On Youtube. Plot Eggman Uses The Chaos Emeralds To Rule The World In A Final Battle With Sonic & His Friends, Later On Tails Builded A Transdimensional Portal, But The Portal Backfires From Eggman's Robots & Sends Team Robot To Equestria, Where Twilight Sparkle & Her Friends Live, Fluttershy Met Team Robot At The Everfree Forest & Takes Them To Her Cottage To Rest, After That Team Robot Ran Into Appleebloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle, Then They Met Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash As Well As Applejack & Big Mac, When Twilight & Spike Saw Emerl & The Boys, She Was Surprised, Because Of The Temporal Disturbance, Is Released From The Statue... Again. He Takes The Chaos Emeralds & Sends Them To Different Places Around The World, Yet Keeping One For Himself. As Emerl, Sonic & The Others Went Into Teams To Locate Each Emerald, The Heroes Must Fight Enemies From Their Pasts, After They Collect The Emeralds, They Must Confront Discord & Save The Day Using Typical Final Sonic Boss Means. After That, Sonic & Rainbow Would Have A Race To See Who Is Faster, Then Team Robot, Sonic & The Others Had To Use Chaos Control To Go Home Character Cast: '(My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Characters)' #Twilight Sparkle - HeavenStare #Rainbow Dash - PurpleRoselyn #Pinkie Pie - flluttershy #Rarity - ILuvBoysInDresses #Applejack - strawberryelric #Fluttershy - emawolf #Spike - TMNTHedgehog5 #Apple Bloom - Nadia Ambel #Scootaloo - ILuvBoysInDresses #Sweetie Belle - otiscat123 #Big McIntosh - thedudwiththehat #Cheerilee - WildHamster321 #Derpy Hooves - OutlineOfChalk #Octavia - dragonfire6611 #Vinyl Scratch - OutlineOfChalk #Colgate - CockapooGirl100 #Zecora - puccagarukiss #Princess Celestia - puppylicious1000 #Princess Luna - Hanuhman #Discord - zoltar O #Shining Armor - mmichael154 #Princess Cadance - PonyVOs '(Sega & Nintendo Characters)' #Sonic - sonicxrainbowdash #Tails - HikaritheFox23 #Knuckles - thedudwiththehat #Shadow - thedudwiththeha #Rouge - ellesbellez #Omega - Comicbookfan01 #Amy - naturefairy #Cream - naturefairy #Big - mmichael154 #Espio - thedudwiththehat #Charmy - SonicSong182 Ames #Vector - TheSonicmaster2000 #Silver - thedudwiththehat #Blaze - SonicSong182 Knux #Marine - SonicSong182 Ames #Dr. Eggman - mmichael154 #Emerl & Elemental Emerl - TMNTHedgehog5 #G-merl - TMNTHedgehog5 #Yoshi - TMNTHedgehog5 #Donkey Kong - TMNTHedgehog5 Home Dimensions '(My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe)' #Ponyville #Canterlot #The Library #Sweet Apple Acres #The Crystal Empire #The Everfree Forest #The CMC Clubhouse '(Sonic Heroes Universe)' #Station Square #The Msytic Ruins #The Egg Carrier #Tails's Lab #Emeraid Town #Westopilis Music #MLP/SH Power Hour Main Theme Song - (Timeline Paradox) #The Begening Of Two Dimensions - (Thomas & The Magic Railroad) #Twilight & Friends At The Library - (Inuyasha: The Secret Of The Cursed Mask) #Eggmans Evil Plan - (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain Of Memories) #Emerl Remember's About Xion's Promise - (Kingdom Heart 2) #Tails's Trans-Dimensional Portal - (Sonic Colors & Sonic Riders) #Eggmans Robot Ivasion - (Super Smash Bros Brawl) #Amy & Cream Gets Captured - (Shaodw The Hedgehog) #Team Robot Meets Fluttershy In The Everfree Forest - (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) #Exploring Around Ponyville - (Thomas & The Magic Railroad) #Here Comes The Cutie Mark Crusaders - (Spongebob Squarepants: Battle For Bikini Bottom) #Going To Sugarcube Corner - (Dragonball Z Budokai 3) #Rainbow Dash's Friend Needs Help - (Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance) #Eggpawns Attacking Sweet Apple Acres - (Kingdom Hearts 2) #Applejack Discovers Team Robot From Other World - (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain Of Memories) #Twilight Meets Team Robot At The Carousel Boutique - (Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance) #Emerl Wonders About Amy & Cream (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) #Team Sonic At The Egg Carrier - (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain Of Memories) #Operation Prision Escape - (Sonic Generations) #A Letter From Princess Celestia - (Pokemon Channel) #The Elements Of Harmony - (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) #The Adventure Begins - (Soul Calibur 2) #Reunited With Team Chaotix - (Sonic Heroes) #My Pinkie Sense Is Tingling - (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) Trivia *The story is similar from Inuyasha: Secret of the Curse Mask *The opening will be the same from Phineas & Ferb Mission Marvel *The plot are similar from Thomas & The Magic Railroad & Phoneix Wright/My Little Pony: Turnabout Storm *Here are the transcripts of the My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox Transcript *The adventure will continue with our heroes in the My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour 2 - The Wrath Of Mephiles Category:My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Films